


Confection d'une robe

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Embroidery, Family, Gen, Sewing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Carnistir veut faire une nouvelle robe pour Makalaurë.





	Confection d'une robe

Carnistir, songeur, décida de confectionner une magnifique robe de bal pour son grand frère récemment retrouvé. Il avait encore assez peu de vêtements, et une nouvelle robe ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.  
Le jeune Noldo sélectionna une pièce de soie orangée et confectionna habilement le vêtement qu’il désirait. Lorsque ce fut fini, il broda à la main de jolis motifs blancs.  
Enfin, il fut temps d’offrir le superbe habit à Makalaurë.


End file.
